Dutch Interstellar Republic
This article is part of The Next Renaissance :This empire is member of G20 The Dutch Interstellar Republic, referred to by locals as Second Republic in regard to the historical First Republic, is one of the most powerful and largest cross-galaxies imperial empires across all known space. By the time of 7th Era, the Dutch intergalactic empire already covered, though not continuously, 1/3 Westward EUROPA space, stretching to as far as Toshion planet on the intersect BZ among them, the Alliance and the Britannia as its farthest point. Ruled by a part-hereditary, part-elective Lord Stadtholder, the Republic was formed by end of 3rd Era, when the Dutch & Belgium ethnic population of the trade hub world Oashade decided it was time to stand apart, given that the planet at that time gained significant influences and wealths, and the withdraws of the Alliance's forces from its colonies. The Dutch Interstellar Republic is considered by many as both trade and military powerhouses, due to their quality and quantity of armed forces, trade routes and shipping fleets available to the realm. Much like other military powerhouses, martial prowess here is highly upheld that the Lord Stadtholder, ruler of the Dutch Interstellar Republic, is required to serve the AFDR for at least 3 years before considering for the title. In same manner, the Dutch has been a domination force of shipping lanes and trade routes across all EUROPA space known to men, operating one of - if not one itself - largest fleets of merchantmen of any star nations. The capital world Oashade, during much of 6th and 8th Eras, subsequently surpassed even the Alliance's homeworld as the wealthiest and liveliest world in EUROPA. Despite their military acumen, however, the withdrawing of the Alliance left the Dutch Republic with only a handful of highly advanced, starfaring colonies, while leaving large expanses of under-developed ones, some were even under dark ages. This dealt such huge blow that in 3029 UE, 5th Era, Lord Stadtholder Klaas-Jan Rotmensen had to open the Koelma Techno Magical Academy, prioritized in R&D new magics, combine hi-tech and ancient spells, as well as strictly enforced and encouraged study exchanges with other great powers. Because of such efforts, within next several millennia, the Republic had risen onto same level with the Alliance and the Worlds Imperium. It is, however, debatable that such renaissances in early 31st century UE, 5th Era, fully reshaped the whole civil technological and magological levels same time to same levels, especially on their periphery borders. Among the great powers in Westward EUROPA, the Dutch Interstellar Republic is mostly resembling a constitutional monarchy, under a confederative republic and representative democracy, with guaranteed and strictly enforced civil and natural liberties, similar to the Netherlands on ancient Earth, pre-Diaspora times. It has been unspeakable yet unbreakable rules that each generation of leaders have to uphold tightly such rights; as those who stupid enough to do so tend not to keep their thrones for long. Stratifaction of society, however, make the Republic is less than open to pure democracy as claimed, especially when counting the influences of Warrior, Merchant and Magician elite classes, which casts even more doubt on their claim of democratic ethics. Nevertherless, the Interstellar Republic is no doubt a zealot in expanding their economic clout, as well as an active member of the multiversal society. For millennia, the Dutch is members of - but not limited to - the United Syndicate, the NUTA, the Council of Wicredran, the Eveogar Union, the Twilight Crimson Pact, the OSSC, the Intergalactic Security Federation, and several more. The Dutch's economy is most described as social market, with strict regulations from government to prevent total domination and worker's rights' abuse, but otherwise guarantee freedom of trades and conducting business across all member systems. Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Nations (The Next Renaissance) Category:Known Universe (The Next Renaissance) Category:Space (The Next Renaissance) Category:Terran Powers (The Next Renaissance) Category:European (The Next Renaissance) Category:Western EUROPA (The Next Renaissance) Category:Northern EUROPA (The Next Renaissance) Category:Dutch origins (The Next Renaissance) Category:Belgium origins (The Next Renaissance) Category:Trade powerhouse (The Next Renaissance) Category:Military powerhouse (The Next Renaissance) Category:Western European origins (The Next Renaissance)